


Des ordis et des dieux

by Ambrena



Series: Mythologie de nos jours [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Asexual Athena, Dionysos is a Drunk, F/M, Gen, Greek Mythology Modern AU, Hermes is a Geek, Lecherous Zeus, M/M, Nothing New Under The Sun, Online Dating, Pansexual Greek Gods, Parents are awful at technology, Thoth is a Nerd, dating websites
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les dieux, de nos jours, ne sont pas tous bons en technologie, mais quand ils s'en mêlent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collé à son ordi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Ecrit pour AndersAndrew, à l'occasion de Pi Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mon cher jeune cousin, s’il est une chose que j’ai apprise au fil des éternités, c’est qu’on ne peut pas renoncer à sa famille, même si elle fait tout pour vous en donner l’envie. Peu importe si les membres de ta famille de détestent, s’ils te mettent dans des situations gênantes, ou si tout simplement ils ne savent pas apprécier ton génie quand tu inventes Internet…_ (Hermès, _Percy Jackson_ , tome 2, « La Mer des Monstres »)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur un prompt d'AndersAndrew, pour Pi Day 2014.

S’ils étaient présents, Papa l’aurait probablement engueulé parce qu’il avait le visage trop près de l’écran, et Apollon parce qu’il écoutait le dernier album de Dionysos à fond – autrement dit, de son point de vue, « du bruit ». Mais les deux étaient en virée à Soho. Ganymède les avaient invité à un bar gay ou un truc du style, ce qui aurait pu brancher Hermès si les videurs de ce type de lieux V.I.P. ne trouvaient pas systématiquement sa tenue (ses baskets Nike cadeau de sa grande sœur, notamment) trop triviale pour lui permettre d’entrer. Comme quoi, l’heure de gloire des geeks en slim déchiré et T-shirt Star Trek Voyager n’était pas encore totalement arrivée.

Non, l’ère souriait aux hipsters genre Apollon, gravure de mode aux ongles et au sourire étincelants, sapée à la dernière mode – apparemment, ce mois-ci, l’ambiance pivotait autour du teint _nude_ et de l’écru lin. Papa aussi pouvait s’inscruster n’importe où mais bon, c’était Zeus, quand même… bonne chance à quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route s’il flairait de la chair fraîche. D’après ce qu’Hermès en avait compris, Gany était plutôt fidèle mais avec une grosse tendance à l’esbroufe et à la picole, ce qui, allié à son physique de choc, lui laissait carte blanche pour l’établissement de son choix.

En tout cas, le p’tit roublard/escroc/chien errant/rayez la mention inutile était resté sur le carreau. Quelque part, c’était pas dommage. Deux mille ans avec les mêmes gens (tous un peu tarés, lui compris, en plus), ça portait vite sur les nerfs.

Il aurait toujours pu inviter Diony au duplex dont il volait le loy… qu’il louait ; le souci, c’était que comme toujours, le dieu de l’ivresse honorait son titre. À une heure aussi tardive, il devait être écroulé dans une ruelle sordide, dans une mare de vomi éthylique. Quant à Athéna, elle l’agonirait probablement d’injures parce qu’elle devrait se lever tôt le lendemain pour une réunion stratégique, un entraînement au dojo ou son club de crochet. Et il se sentait moins d’affinités avec les autres, même s’ils s’étaient tous à peu près bien casés dans le monde actuel.

Résultat final : écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, les fameuses baskets Nike battant la mesure, Hermès tapait en rythme sur son clavier. Incroyable comme grâce à un seul et unique objet, il pouvait assumer ses trois fonctions principales. Commerce, voyage, vol. 

En l’occurrence, les trois à la fois, comme lors de la complexe transaction financière – détournement de fonds du Qatar aux Maldives en passant par la Suisse – qu’il assurait à l’instant. Il ne manquait plus que la corde du psychopompe pour que son arc (ou plutôt son luth, sa propre invention d’ailleurs) soit complet. Il devrait probablement racheter une entreprise de pompes funèbres ou un truc dans le genre, si Anubis lâchait un peu du lest comme promis. Il avait instauré un de ces monopoles ! Même Hel avait dû se recycler dans les Zombie Walks – ça avait l’air de lui plaire mais elle avait toujours été à demi bizarre, de toutes manières. Le fou rire quand elle avait découvert que son nom était synonyme des Enfers ! « Niflheim », c’était trop compliqué, n’est-ce pas ?

Lui, par contre, il avait eu moins de bol. C’était totalement débile d’avoir donné son nom à une usine de maroquinerie ! À part l’idée qu’il vendait quelque chose, et qu’en plus, c’était assez cher payé pour pas grand’ chose afin d’être digne du nom de « vol », hum… Mouais, ça se justifiait peut-être, finalement.

*

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le court signal sonore qui indiquait un nouvel SMS. Lorsqu’il en découvrit l’expéditeur, il sourit largement. Dionysos n’avait pas totalement changé son sang en alcool, cette nuit, finalement. C’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir essayé !

_Jpeu pa rentré. Vi1 me cherché._

Il répondit laconiquement :

_T’es où, boulet ?_

Suivit une adresse impigeable… Il allait encore devoir demander de l’aide à Iris.

Il s’entendait comme chien et chat avec cette dernière, parce qu’elle l’accusait de lui avoir piqué son boulot ; mais avec les découvertes scientifiques en optique et tout le remue-ménage autour des photons, elle lui en voulait moins. En plus, la communauté LGBT avait fait de l’arc-en-ciel son étendard, ce qui l’emplissait d’une douce félicité. 

Quelques mails à son irisée demi-sœur et le voilà prêt à aller trouver Dionysos, effondré comme prévu à la porte d’une brasserie d’où il s’était fait jeter. Soûl comme un dauphin, il essaya de l’embrasser sur la bouche dès qu’il le vit, mais Hermès le repoussa.

« Moi aussi je t’aime, mais là tu as trop mauvaise haleine.  
-C’t’ait de la reconnaissance », maugréa l’autre dieu, vexé.

Il s’appuya sur son épaule et ils avancèrent ainsi, cahin-caha, au milieu de la nuit. Certes, en volant, cela aurait été plus vite ; mais les ailes aux talons ne permettaient pas un équilibre démentiel, et son frère aurait vite fait de se sentir malade. 

« C’est gentil d’être venu me chercher, articula ledit frangin.  
-Ne te flatte pas trop, l’avertit le messager. D’ailleurs je rate des tas de trucs biens sur Tumblr à cause de toi, là.  
-Désolé. »


	2. Mythique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermès montre à Zeus comment il peut "pécho" sans même avoir à bouger de chez lui ! Si c'est pas magnifique ça ? (UA moderne de la mythologie grecque)

La petite coterie habituelle s'était une fois de plus rassemblée chez Apollon. 

C'était l'un des seuls endroits disponibles. Athéna était beaucoup trop control freak pour ce genre de projets : elle crisait pour un peu que l'un d'entre eux s'avise de déplacer le moindre bouquin. Thot n'avait pas ce problème, étant donné que la majorité des hôtels Ibis qu'il possédait lui servait à entreposer ses livres, dans le plus grand capharnaüm ; mais justement, l'espace disponible s'en retrouvait drastiquement réduit. Quant à Dionysos, ses intérieurs aussi se révélaient encombrés, par un tout autre type de faune cette fois : cadavres de bouteilles, flaques de vomi séché, invités dénudés plongés dans un sommeil d'ivrogne comateux. Les établissements Mercure d'Hermès, eux, présentaient un environnement décent, certes, mais cela chiffonnait Thot, à cause de ce pari ridicule et toujours en cours à propos des complexes hôteliers.

Bref, autant dire que le duplex spacieux et moderne du dieu de la beauté, appartement à l'impeccable décoration digne d'un appartement des Sims extension Showbiz Accès V.I.P., restait le lieu idéal pour se réunir.

Confortablement installés autour d'une table basse en verre, les uns sur des canapés ou des chaises au design innovateur et audacieux, les autres regroupés sur le sofa tendance, ils médisaient et conversaient joyeusement de concert.

Pendant que le dieu de la fête revisitait le concept du câlin de groupe sur canapé, Athéna terminait son récit, à la fois amusé et exaspéré, de la toute dernière tentative de séduction d'Aphrodite. Elle acheva son récit par une réflexion sur l'asexualité. 

« Je ne sais pas si elle a emmerdé Hestia autant que moi, mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle réalise que le spectre aro ace, ça existe, c'est pas une vue de l'esprit !  
-Sans offense, sœurette, se plaignit Hermès tandis que son voisin déjà bien éméché lui dévorait le cou de baisers, mais avant que tu fasses ton coming out, asex ou demitruc, moi je savais même pas que ça existait...  
-Moi si, affirma brusquement Apollon, la mine sombre. Je me souviens d'une fille qui l'était.  
-Ouh là, chuchota Dionysos à l'oreille d'Hermès. Ça sent le plan-mort.  
-Comme un plan-cul sauf qu'il y a un mort ? compléta le dieu des voleurs.  
-J'ai entendu ! » s'insurgea l'archer en prenant cette voix terrible, si efficace sur les mortels, mais qui ne parvenait qu'à faire ricaner ses frères-amants. Athéna ne rit pas et affichait elle aussi une mine sombre. Le "plan-mort", elle avait déjà donné. Ça n'avait rien d'amusant.

« Bon, laissez-le raconter, le pauvre, le défendit-elle donc, avec une once de compassion.  
-Merci grande sœur. Eh bien, moi, je savais déjà que ça existait à cause d'Hestia...  
-Parce qu'elle t'a jeté ? l'interrompit Thot sans merci. Tu sais, continua-t-il d'un ton de pince-sans-rire, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne veut pas de toi que ça en fait un asexuel. Sinon, le quart de la population grecque pourrait être inclus dans cette catégorie.  
-Hey ! réagit la déité solaire, l'air outré. Elle a repoussé Poséidon aussi. Et même Papa.  
-C'est pas une preuve, ça, s'acharna Hermès. Personne de sensé ne coucherait avec Papa volontairement.  
-Tu te prendrais probablement une amphore à champagne sur la tronche si jamais Ganymède t'entendait, se moqua la divinité du vin.  
-Mais justement, est-ce que c'était consensuel ? s'interrogea Athéna. Moi je me rappelle quand même d'une histoire d'enlèvement sous forme d'aigle... Ce connard lui avait planté les serres tellement loin dans les épaules qu'il avait dû se faire soigner par Panacée.  
-Je me souviens pas de leurs débuts, confessa Dionysos (qui n'était peut-être pas né au moment des faits), mais en tout cas, actuellement, Gany est bien accro. Et moi, la folie amoureuse, ça me connaît !  
-Arrêêête d'inventer des trucs... se plaignit ironiquement Athéna. Tu trouves pas qu'on a déjà assez de dieux de l'amour à la con comme ça ?!  
-C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais réellement compris à quoi servait Himéros dans votre panthéon, nota Thot, plein d'humilité.  
-À faire chier le monde, répliqua le dieu des arts, la rancune tenace. Éros et ses frangins débiles me mènent la vie dure, franchement. Ces petits cons.  
-Brillante idée, remarque, hein, le coup de se vanter d'avoir un arc plus grand que le sien... souligna Dionysos avec la mine de conspirateur du mec bourré qui s'apprête à larguer une vanne bien grasse. Alors que c'est pas la taille qui compte, le plus important c'est la manière de s'en servir !  
-Tiens, en parlant de ce genre de conneries, hier j’ai aidé Papa avec l’ordi, intervint Hermès.  
-Eh bien, t’en as du courage! persifla l'Égyptien, sur un ton faussement sérieux. Étant donné le degré d'évolution technologique du phénomène, ça a dû être d'une simplicité légendaire, cette histoire.  
-Une épopée ! ajouta Athéna en riant. C'est un vrai ranch à chevaux de Troie, son PC, à mon avis.  
-Et ça va pas s'arranger... Vous savez sa dernière lubie ?  
-Le porno, spécula Apollon sans trop prendre de risques.  
-Haha ouais t'en connais un bout sur le sujet, toi, hein ? le chahuta le dieu de l'ivresse. Un gros bout, même. Charnu.  
-Pas du tout, s'offusqua l'intéressé. Pour la énième fois, c'était une pub de parfum, merde !  
-Il me semble pourtant que tu y jouais assez dénudé, en effet, remarqua la déité égyptienne avec tact.  
-Bref, non, c’est pas le porno mais presque, fit le dieu du commerce, énigmatique.  
-Bah bah accouche ! l’invectivèrent les autres.  
-…Les sites de rencontre, annonça-t-il d’un ton grandiloquent. Ça fait des mois que ça dure.  
-Tu racontes ?... »

*

Dès que le dieu geek entra dans l’appartement, Zeus lui fonça dessus sans même un mot de bienvenue. 

« J’ai recopié les adresses que tu m’as passées dans la barre-machin mais comment on fait pour aller sur les sites ? Ça marche pas.  
-Je vais bien, merci, ironisa Hermès.  
-Ah, désolé fils, s’excusa le roi des dieux d’un air pas tellement contrit (il n’aurait jamais gagné le prix Best Dad Ever). Mais en fait j’y arrive pas tout seul, j’ai besoin de toi.  
-J’avais compris », soupira Hermès. 

Il enleva patiemment ses rollers et s’installa devant l’ordinateur fatigué de son père. 

« Bon, tu as tapé sur la touche ‘entrée’, après avoir mis les liens dans la barre de recherche ? »

Zeus le regarda comme s’il s’était brusquement mis à lui parler en haut-valyrien. Soupir blasé.

« Je reformule. Tu as pensé à appuyer sur la flèche tordue ? Le L à l’envers ?  
-Ah, non tiens. J’y avais pas pensé.  
-Papa, fais un effort, ça va faire neuf fois que je t’explique.  
-C’est pas beaucoup, neuf, argumenta le plus volage des dieux. Ça fait le nombre de nuits que j’ai passées avec Mnémosyne.  
-…On avait dit quoi, sur tes aventures, P’pa ? », siffla Hermès, aussi bien consterné qu’horrifié.  
-Que tu veux bien m’aider mais pas que je te raconte. Pardon fiston.  
-C’est perturbant, tu sais. »

Visiblement, Zeus ne savait pas, non, parce qu’il ne cessait d’émailler ses remarques a-technologiques d’anecdotes de ce style. 

Le site spécialisé en lunes de miel ne l’intéressait pas mais était motif à rappeler que celle qu’il avait passé avec Héra avait duré trois siècles. La devise de Gleeden, que l’on pouvait aisément résumer par « trompez sans vous faire chopper », était un prétexte pour parler de sa ruse à apparaître comme l’époux d’Alcmène. Il s’obstina pendant une demi-heure à renommer l’une des plate-formes « GanyRoméo ». Il plaisanta à propos de s’inscrire sur les sites spécialisés pour lesbiennes en invoquant son aventure avec Callisto. Bref, l’assembleur des nuées était en pleine forme. 

*

« Je crois que je lui aurais envoyé une dague dans la figure, soupira Athéna.  
-Noooon, avec toi, il sait se tenir.  
-Tu en es sûr ? insista-t-elle. Parce qu’à chaque fois que je m’assois sur ses genoux, j’ai l’impression qu’il va attenter à ma pudeur.  
-En même temps quelle idée de s’assoir sur les genoux de son papa à 3 000 ans passés… soupira Apollon.  
-Je te signale que ta jumelle fait pareil ! D’ailleurs c’est la même histoire avec elle aussi.  
-Il ne sait pas garder sa bite dans sa toge, voilà, conclut Dionysos d’un air docte.  
-Justement, tant qu’on est sur le sujet… Vous savez pas ce qu’il s’est empressé de faire, dès que je lui ai un peu laissé la bride sur le cou ? »

*

« Je comprends pas pourquoi les gens se désinscrivent de mon profil », geignit Zeus comme un môme auquel on refuse une friandise. 

Après un long, très long moment passé à se faire expliquer le pourquoi du comment, il avait tout de même réussi à se créer un compte sur le plus connu des sites qui l’intéressaient : Meetic. Mais l’aventure n’aurait rien de mythique s’il continuait à se débrouiller comme un pied – que ce soit sur le plan technique ou comportemental. 

Hermès avait par exemple dû lui montrer où se trouvait le bouton on/off de l’ordinateur. Le bouton on/off ! Jusque-là, Zeus se servait du mauvais. Au dixième « Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai appuyé sur le bouton ! ça s’est éteint mais ça m'affiche la même chose ! », le dieu geek (qui bossait sur son propre ordinateur, portable, celui-ci) sentit l’os et regarda par-dessus l’épaule de son père, pour aussitôt s’affliger – une grosse part d’amusement mêlé à la détresse. Le hard reboot de l'écran n’avait probablement pas fait de bien à l’engin plus qu’archaïque. 

Autant dire qu’à un tel stade de spectaculaire incompétence, la patience d’Hermès commençait à s’émousser sévèrement. Cependant, il prit quand même la gentillesse de demander calmement au boudeur :

« Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de particulier ?  
-Rien du tout ! nia-t-il en bloc. Enfin rien de pas prévu par le site. »

Le dieu ado sentit le mauvais pressentiment monter.

« …Du genre ?  
-J’ai juste envoyé des photos de Péos à ceux et celles qui avaient l’air intéressés. »

On raconte que la langue natale ne s’oublie jamais. Et de fait. En pratiquement 3 000 ans, Hermès avait appris, outre son grec natal : le latin et toutes ses langues dérivées, l’égyptien antique, le vieux-norrois, l’étrusque, l’akkadien, le haut-phénicien, l’hébreu, l’araméen, le burgonde, le gaélique, le nahuatl, l’arabe littéraire, le yoruba, le japonais, l’anglais et une demi-centaine d’autres, pour faire bonne mesure. N’empêche que même après toutes ces states de langage, il savait parfaitement de quoi son père parlait.

Deux réactions principales prévalurent chez lui. Il essaya d’exprimer les deux à la fois.

« Tu as envoyé des photos de ta teub à des contacts ? Et aussi, tu as donné un nom à ta teub ? Non, ne réponds pas, ajouta-t-il aussitôt tandis que Zeus ouvrait la bouche. Je ne préfère pas savoir. »

Un silence gêné s’installa. Au lieu de sembler contrit, son père avait l’air de considérer son comportement comme étant normal. C’était ça le problème, avec Zeus : justement, il ne voyait jamais où était le problème. 

L’échange qui suivit fut d’une surréalité déconcertante, même pour quelqu’un d’habitué aux élucubrations post-éthyliques de Dionysos, aux considérations ésotériques sur l’art d’Apollon ou aux analyses géopolitiques incompréhensibles d’Athéna. En apparence, ça avait l’air plus simple que ces abîmes philosophiques. En réalité, ça l’était tellement davantage que ça défiait l’entendement divin. Un océan béat de banalité beauf. 

« Donc tu as mis en scène ‘Péos’ ? » demanda l’auxiliaire informatique de fortune, pas tant afin d’évaluer le désastre que pour collecter des anecdotes marrantes à raconter. Il en fallait bien, des compensations pour toutes ces conneries. 

Zeus hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme si fervent qu’il en devenait légèrement inquiétant. 

« J’ai fait une marionnette-chaussette ! Une petite scénette sur le rebord de la baignoire, aussi. Oh, et je lui ai fait de petites couronnes en papier. Parce que ‘roi’, tu vois, donc comme ça c’était thématique avec le pseudo… »

Les pseudos, en fait. King-of-the-clouds, Mighty.Kronid, Bull Boss EagleDick, Swan_schling_schlong… (De son côté, Hermès avait gardé pour lui le « ShapeshifterRapist » que lui avait proposé Loki par SMS.) Faute de subtilité, c’était pas la diversité qui manquait. Incapable de choisir lequel lui plaisait le plus, le Cronide les avait tous gardé. Ce qui n’était pas du gâchis puisque le nombre de sites auxquels il s’était inscrit s’avérait lui aussi conséquent.

Quand il l’avait découvert, Hermès avait piqué un genre de crise d’apoplexie, couronnée par un formidable fou rire.

« Combien d’inscriptions ? » hoquetait-il en boucle. 

Et Zeus de répéter « trente-sept », le regard vide, sans bien voir ce qu’il y avait de si drôle là-dedans.

« Mais Papa, expliqua-t-il lorsqu’il eut un peu repris son souffle. Je t’avais montré une petite dizaine de trucs, que tu voies lequel tu préférais !  
-Ben je me suis mis sur tous ceux-là, et puis j’ai cherché un peu tout seul, et… »

Manifestement il avait trouvé. Son fils l’interrompit d’un geste de la main, de peur que l’inextinguible rire ne le reprenne. Au moins son père savait-il désormais effectuer une recherche tout seul, sans retaper « DuckDuckGo » dans la barre de recherches de la page d’accueil DuckDuckGo. Étrangement, c’était ce moteur de recherche qui recueillait le plus ses faveurs. Peut-être était-ce l’idée de ne pas être tracé, ce qui lui rappelait trop la menace constante d’Héra. Ou alors il s’agissait d’une passion mal dissimulée pour l’appareil pénien des canards, cygnes et autres volatiles mal élevés. 

« Et tu es actif sur tous ?  
-J’essaye, ouais. » 

Mission accomplie, du coup. Le dieu des voleurs poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Finalement, il ne l’avait pas eu à l’usure, ce boulet !

*

« Bon, il continue à envoyer des nudes et des dick pics au bout de trois messages, mais apparemment, y a des dindes qui aiment bien ça. Pas que des nanas, d’ailleurs, évidemment. J’espère juste qu’il ne se fera pas sortir de trop de sites… Il va revenir m’emmerder pour que je l’aide à se réinscrire, sinon. »

Après cette assertion, un petit silence amusé régna sur l’assistance, soudain brisé par Apollon.

« Merde mais attendez, je crois que c’est lui qui me spamme. »


	3. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite directe de "Mythique". Et Apollon s'en mêle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrite en l'honneur de l'éclipse solaire partielle du vendredi 20 mars.

« Dis donc, Papa, je te trouve franchement gonflé de me redemander un service pareil. Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que j’avais sorti un mensonge aussi gros à Belle-Maman, ça ne s’était pas spécialement bien terminé.  
-Appelle-la ‘Héra’ comme tout le monde, cette manie est ridicule. Et puis plus personne ne se souvient de cette histoire.  
-Je suis sûr qu’ _Héra_ , si. Enfin je veux dire il y a tout de même des limites au foutage de gueule. »

L’argumentation n’était pas facile. À la base, ça aurait dû être Zeus, le gêné, dans l’affaire. Spammer son propre fils de _dick pics_ sur Grindr, ce n’était pas spécialement glorieux, et y avait même de quoi demander une belle réparation (même si les deux restaient à blâmer, car les pseudos « Gold_Shower_of_Drachmas » et « SilverBowLover » n’étaient pas très subtils). Eh bien en fait non. Par un jeu rhétorique imbattable, l’assembleur des nuées avait trouvé moyen de faire d’Apollon son obligé. Les arguments ne tenaient pas tous franchement debout, mais toujours était-il que Zeus en était venu à exiger l’aide de son fils pour mentir à sa femme – histoire de changer.

Cette fois, il s’agissait de masquer le disque solaire pendant quelques instants, le temps de lui laisser l’opportunité d’harponner une nouvelle proie. Apollon n’avait pas tout compris (et n’avait pas non plus demandé trop de détails, honnêtement), mais apparemment, là, il allait se servir d’une technique révolutionnaire. Une nouvelle forme de shapeshifting qui impliquait de se changer en un truc informatique… Zut, Apollon n’y connaissait rien. Un ‘jam’, ou un mot de ce genre. 

Le problème, c’est que globalement, aider Zeus dans une entreprise pareille, c’était courir après les ennuis. Et le dieu de la beauté, il ne raffolait pas des ennuis, enfin, ceux qu’il ne s’était pas infligé tout seul comme un grand. Certes, il avait déjà mis des bâtons dans les roues d’Héra, ou alors créé une éclipse pour des raisons qui n’avaient rien à voir et impliquaient Séléné ainsi que ce crétin d’Endymion – une affaire qui fleurait bon la somnophilie mais il n’entrerait pas dans les détails, et puis qui était-il pour juger ? En tout cas, ce n’était jamais de très bonnes idées.

En parlant de Séléné, que devenait Hélios dans l’affaire ? Pas grand’ chose. Techniquement, c’était lui qui s’occuperait de l’affaire, parce qu’Apollon n’aimait pas tellement que ça diriger son char d’or. La beauté, l’art et la musique – des domaines qui devenaient plutôt ‘la mode, les happenings et la pop music’ ces temps-ci mais passons – lui demandaient trop d’attention. Il s’exécuterait et puis c’est tout.

Aidé de quelques Néphélées, pour obscurcir le ciel de nuages discrets, et épaulé par Artémis qui pourrait se lancer cette matinée-là dans un débat sur la place de la femme dans la société, ça pourrait le faire, en fait. Zeus n’aurait qu’à se changer en son machin-spam-truc et puis voilà.

Cette partie du plan se passa sans accrocs, mais il s’avéra qu’en revanche, le changement de forme finit un peu (beaucoup) hors de contrôle, et que le 20 mars 2015, aux alentours de 9h du matin, des centaines de femmes furent fécondées par accident par le roi du ciel. Son épouse était furieuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Grecs évoquent peu les éclipses dans leur mythologie, souvent dûe à un serpent ou un drakôn géant. Cependant, trois légendes tournent autour de ce thème : le monstrueux festin d’Atrée, où le char du Soleil (Apollon ou Hélios) recule d’horreur ; Séléné (ou Artémis) qui réclame à son frère davantage de temps avec Endymion, plongé dans un sommeil éternel ; et enfin l’histoire d’Alcmène, mère d’Hercule, où l’éclipse dure trois jours.


End file.
